


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 202

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [14]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 202 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 202 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 202

POOLE  
fucking

TRANSLATION  
 _chupping_

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
blood

TRANSLATION  
 _zhurízo_

DOC YEWLL (CASTITHAN)  
infidels

TRANSLATION  
 _sutso_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
[Mid-tier Casti] Zakara, I humble myself before a man of piety...

TRANSLATION  
 _Zakaro fozo, fapio fojo hure no miha do giostala..._

KARULOT (CASTITHAN)  
... as we all must humble ourselves before God.

TRANSLATION  
 _...ume pombuna ksa Rayetso hure no miha do giostokswe je._

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
dogs

TRANSLATION  
 _gurégo_

CASTI SHOPKEEPER (CASTITHAN)  
Help me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Magu je._

DOC YEWLL  
fucking

TRANSLATION  
 _jekking_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
You shit-coward!

TRANSLATION  
 _Shtake pohako!_

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
By the light of Rayetso.

TRANSLATION  
 _Rayetso oráya nggo._

NOLAN (CASTITHAN)  
Move back! Run!

TRANSLATION  
 _Thono je! Lazulu!_

ALAK (CASTITHAN)  
A man who cannot protect his family deserves a coward's death.

TRANSLATION  
 _Zhurízibuna do zahuksu meru foja re pohako kwazavana ksa ejila._

SKEVUR (CASTITHAN)  
You stupid little shit! I'll carve my name in your guts!

TRANSLATION  
 _Bangga shtakwayo! Zara gwolo pacha do zaro marushala chezwala je!_


End file.
